Tokyo
| continuity = | image = | aliases = 東京 Tokyo Metropolis | category = Prefecture/City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Asia | country = Japan | state = | county = | city = | locale = Honshu | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} is a major metropolitan city and the capital of the island nation of Japan. It is located on the eastern side of the main island Honshū and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. Tokyo Metropolis was formed in 1943 from the merger of the former Tokyo Prefecture and the city of Tokyo. Tokyo is the capital of Japan, the center of the Greater Tokyo Area, and the largest metropolitan area of Japan. It is the seat of the Japanese government and the Imperial Palace, and the home of the Japanese Imperial Family. Historically, Tokyo has been the stomping grounds for a wide variety of giant monsters mutated through atomic radiation, not the least of which includes that saucy reptile Godzilla. Despite the enormous dinosaur's wanton destruction, the citizens of Tokyo always manage to rebuild their city with timely efficiency. In more recent years, Tokyo's lineage of horror has become much more subtle as insidious spirits have made their presence known, haunting selected targets by way of video cassettes or terrorizing the homes of any they may hold a "grudge" against. In film * Fast & Furious 6: In the 2013 action film, Fast & Furious 6, Tokyo appears as part of an end-credit bonus scene. The scene builds upon events chronicled in 2006's The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, wherein one of the main characters, Han, dies in a car accident. Furious 6 adds the element of showing that he was murdered by a character named Ian Shaw. Points of Interest Films that take place in * Atragon (1963) * Behind the Nudist Curtain * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) * Gojira (1954) * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla 1985 * Godzilla 2000 * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002) * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * King Kong Escapes * King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) * Mothra (1961) * Mutant Girls Squad (2010) * Return of Godzilla * War of the Gargantuas (1966) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * The Japanese film production company, Toho Company, Ltd., was originally founded and headquartered out of Tokyo, beginning in 1932. External Links * at Wikipedia * Tokyo at the Holosuite * Tokyo at the Horror House * Tokyo at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:Prefectures Category:Cities Category:Japan Category:Atragon (1963)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964)/Miscellaneous Category:Gojira (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon/Miscellaneous Category:King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Mothra (1961)/Miscellaneous Category:Mutant Girls Squad (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:War of the Gargantuas (1966)/Miscellaneous